Genderbend Hearts
by PrismRain13
Summary: Three-shot request from Shinrai Atsune. A series of short, sweet, fluffy, romantic stories. FemSora X Riku, Fem Roxas X Axel, Fem Ven X Terra
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Long time no see, huh? Don't worry, some actual updates are coming! But until then, here is a three-shot request from Shinrai Atsune about three Kingdom Hearts genderbend pairings! First is FemSoraXRiku. I own nothing! Enjoy!**

The sun shone brightly upon the Destiny Islands, something one girl thought she'd never see again. It was still so hard to believe; all the worlds she'd seen, all the new friends she'd made. There were days when she still thought it was all just a dream, that she'd wake up one day back in her bedroom about to take off on the raft with her friends.

Sora sat upon the paopu tree, her waist-length, slightly spiked brown hair blowing behind her thanks to the refreshing tropical breeze. A smile spread across her face as she watched the waves of the sea.

It had been a few days since their battle with Xemnas and the fall of Organization XIII, but Sora still couldn't find it in herself to hang up her magical clothes just yet. They were very detailed, colored navy blue and black with small touches of red, yellow and white. The clothes themselves consisted of a v-neck sleeveless shirt, a short-sleeved hoodie, fingerless gloves, large shoes, knee-high stockings and short shorts with two long pieces of fabric hanging down her hips with large pockets attached.

These magical clothes reminded her so much of all the great places she'd seen, all the amazing friends she'd made and best of all, reuniting with Riku and Kairi after a year.

"How did I just know you'd be out here, Sora?" A voice spoke from behind her. The brunette girl turned around, smiling at the sight of one of her childhood friends walking towards her across the wooden bridge.

"Riku!" She exclaimed, waving the silver-haired teen over. Sora had no idea why, but ever since she witnessed him return to his true form, she started feeling strange whenever he was around.

He had changed so much since the last time she saw him. He gained more muscle, he had grown taller and his hair had grown so much longer. But, it wasn't just his appearance that had changed. Sora had also noticed that he wasn't as cocky as he used to be.

She was so lost in thought, Sora didn't even notice she had been staring at him until Riku playfully poked her forehead.

"Geez, do I have something on my face or something?" Riku laughed, jumping up onto the paopu tree with her. "What's with the staring?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." A pink blush appeared on her cheeks. "It's just, I still can't believe that this is all real. Being back on the islands with you and Kairi, I keep thinking that this'll all turn out to be a dream and I'll wake up on the Gummi ship with Donald and Goofy." Sora laughed.

"Yeah, it all does seem like one big crazy dream. But it wasn't." Riku sighed as he turned to face her. "Sora, I'm sorry."

The brunette looked up at him in confusion. "For what?" She asked.

"For everything." Riku relied remorsefully. "For destroying the islands, for treating you like a traitor, for letting Ansem take control-"

"Riku! Stop it!" Sora interrupted, jumping off the tree branch to stand in front of him. She placed her hands on his cheeks and looked straight into his eyes. "You don't need to apologize for that, I get it, it was a scary time for all of us. You were just trying to help Kairi in the only way you knew how."

"Sora.." Riku whispered in a hushed, surprised voice.

"You don't need to apologize for anything you did back then, Riku." Sora said. Her serious tone disappeared and shifted to a more playful tone. "Except for maybe not telling me where you were all that time!" She laughed.

"Like I told you before, I didn't want to be found. I couldn't let anyone see me like that, as a monster." Riku sighed. _Especially you._

Sora just shook her head and kept smiling. "I could never see you as a monster, to me, you'll always be Riku no matter what."

After listening to her words, Riku managed a small smile and gently removed her hands from his cheeks. "Thank you, Sora. How do you always know exactly what to say?"

"Guess it's just skill." Sora laughed with a shrug.

A few moments of silence passed between the pair until Sora's eyes rested on the star-shaped fruit resting in the tree. Her eyes shifted back towards Riku as a tiny blush dusted her cheeks. Somehow, she found she couldn't help herself as she climbed the tree and gently picked one of the fruits.

Riku watched her curiously as she took a seat beside him back on the trunk and looked down at the star-shaped fruit.

Riku watched her curiously while she took a seat beside him back on the trunk of the tree and looked down at the star-shaped fruit.

"Sora? What are you doing with a paopu fruit?" The silver-haired teen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'If two people share one, their destines become intertwined. They remain a part of each other's lives no matter what.' That's what you told me back then, remember?" Sora asked as she looked up into his blue-green eyes.

Riku blushed as he turned his head away from her in an attempt to hide his red face. "Yes, of course I remember." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Why did you give me that paopu fruit that day? And, I already knew the legend, so why did you repeat it to me?" Sora asked.

Riku took a deep breath. He couldn't lie to her, he had to tell her, even if there was a chance he could get hurt from it. "Because... Because I was going to ask you to share it with me. But after I gave it to you, I chickened out at the last minute and just laughed it off."

Sora silently gasped in surprise, she definitely hadn't been expecting that kind of response. "Riku?... You-" she stammered as her blush increased.

"Yeah, I had a huge crush on you." Admitted Riku. "Still do, I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sora questioned, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"It's stupid, but I was scared." The silverette replied. "I was worried you would reject me, that I would mess up the friendship between you, me and Kairi-"

Just then, Riku was interrupted by Sora grabbing his broad shoulders and kissing him directly on the lips. This caused Riku to gasp in surprise silently against her lips.

Just as quickly as it happened, Sora pulled away. "I-I'm sorry-" She stammered, fearing she'd just made a huge mistake.

"Don't be." Riku interrupted as he leaned in and captured her lips in a second kiss. It didn't take long for Sora to get over the shock as she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She set the star-shaped fruit down behind her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Riku responded by wrapping his own arms around her waist and pulling her closer. In that moment, neither one of them felt happier or more complete.

Before long, they pulled back as their kiss ended, both of them panting for much-needed air.

"Woah." Riku whispered, hardly believing what had just happened. He had just kissed the girl of his dreams.

"So, uh. In case it wasn't obvious; I had a crush on you too, and I still do." Said Sora, nervously fiddling with her fingers. "If you had asked me to share the fruit with you that day, I honestly would have accepted."

Riku appeared stunned at her response, but then smiled and released a small laugh. "Man, I'm an idiot. I should have told you how I felt back then. Maybe things would have been different." He said. "Maybe I wouldn't have pushed you away like I did."

"Maybe they would have been, but that's in the past. All that matters is that we're home." Sora replied, placing her hand on his. "And that we're together."

Riku nodded his head as his eyes rested on the fruit. Slowly, he picked it up and held it in between himself and Sora. The last rays of sunlight hit the fruit perfectly, allowing the spots of moisture to sparkle off its surface.

"So, I'm sorry this is so late." Riku apologized, handing the paopu fruit to the brunette before him. "Sora, will you share a paopu fruit with me?"

Sora eagerly nodded her head. "I thought you'd never ask."

Without another word, Riku ripped the star-shaped fruit in half and handed one piece to Sora. As the two of them shared the sweet, succulent fruit, the sun began to set behind them, creating a beautiful, romantic setting.

It didn't take long for Sora and Riku to finish their shares of the fruit. Once the paopu was gone, they embraced and once again connected their lips in another passionate kiss. After all this time, they were finally connected. Now, they would remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. And both Sora and Riku couldn't be happier.

 **Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be FemRoxasXAxel, so if you guys have any ideas for that chapter it'll be very much appreciated :) see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter of Genderbent Hearts! Today we have Fem!RoxasXAxel set at the end of KH 358/2 days. Enjoy**!

The heavy rain poured down mercilessly upon the World that Never Was, the raindrops slapping against the long leather coat of a figure running through the streets. The figure panted heavily as they ran as fast as their legs could carry them, their hood completely covering their face.

Even as they ran, they were no closer to escaping the horde of Dusks that had been chasing them ever since they escaped the castle. They just wouldn't stop perusing her.

As a last resort, the figure sharply turned a corner and hid themselves against the wall with the hopes of throwing off the Dusks. They pressed their body up against the wall and covered their mouth with their gloved hand so as not to make a sound. They couldn't risk getting caught, no matter what.

They watched beneath their hood, remaining hidden by the shadows as they watched for the nobodies that had been chasing them. In the next second, the Dusks appeared, turning their heads and looking around the streets for the one who had escaped them. Luckily, the nobodies failed to notice their target was hiding nearby

After some time had passed and they were sure the Dusks were gone, the hooded figure released a sigh of relief. They removed their hood, revealing a teenage girl with spiked blonde hair that reached down to her chin and bright blue eyes. She was still a little out of breath from all her running but that was to be expected since she had been running from the Organization she chose to leave.

This was none other than the thirteenth member of Organization XIII, Roxas, the Key of Destiny. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she stepped away from the wall, hey to finally gain a few moment's peace and quiet. However, it didn't last long.

"Well, you were hard to find." A voice spoke from behind her. Roxas turned around, finding a red-haired man in his mid-twenties dressed in a coat identical to hers and leaned up against the wall of the opposite building. His hair was spiked in a number of directions and two teardrop-shaped tattoos under his eyes.

"Axel." Roxas spoke softly, recognizing her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." The red-head said. "I heard from Saïx that he fought you at the castle because you were trying to run away. What's going on?"

The blonde shook her head and turned away from her friend. "It's none of your business."

Suddenly taken aback, Axel narrowed his eyes towards her. "You're my best friend and I'm worried about you! So just tell me!" He snapped.

Roxas glared at him darkly, stunned that he had snapped at her. After a few moments of silence, the blonde responded. "I have to leave the organization. I have to know why the Keyblade chose me."

"You can't turn on the organization!" Axel exclaimed. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me." Roxas retorted as she turned around to leave. But, before she could take even a single step, Axel grabbed her arm. She turned back to look at him and noticed that his expression had greatly changed. The determination and look of anger he had shown before was completely gone. Now, he looked...sad?

"That's not true." Axel murmured. "...I would."

Roxas was at a loss for words as his voice reached her ears.. "W-what? What did you say?" She questioned quietly, unsure if she'd heard him right.

Realizing what he had let slip, Axel released a sigh deciding it was pointless to hide what was on his mind. "I said I would miss you if you left the Organization."

"Axel..." The young blonde whispered, shocked by what was revealed to her.

"Look, I... I can't explain it very well, but, ever since you joined the Organization I've felt...different." Axel continued. "I've felt as though I've gotten my heart back. I can't loose the the only friend I've had in ten years; you mean the worlds to me. When you're around, it's almost as though I have a heart again."

She could only gaze up at him as his words replayed in her mind. Axel had always been there for her like the good friend he was and helping her through her difficult trials and always being there to support her but she'd never looked at his perspective before. Roxas never realized that she had left such a big impact. Turns out he needed her just as much as she needed him.

"Roxas? Are you crying?" The sound of Axel's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Immediately, the young nobody moved her fingers to her cheek, gasping as she felt the wet moisture of a tear. No, this was impossible; she was a nobody! She shouldn't even be able to cry, you need a heart for that!

"What?" Roxas questioned, pulling her fingers back to look at the tear. "But, how is this possible?"

In response, Axel simply shook his head and pulled her into a tight embrace. Roxas was confused at first, but after a few moments, she didn't hesitate to return the hug.

"Looks like my theory could be right after all." Axel smiled as he and Roxas pulled away from each other.

Roxas looked up at him in confusion. "What theory?"

"That maybe our bodies replaced our hearts as soon as we became nobodies." Axel explained. "I mean, it would explain why you're crying."

"But wait, if that's true, does that mean Xemnas has been lying to the Organization all this time?" Asked Roxas, having a hard time believing their superior would lie to them.

Axel pondered her thought for a moment before replying. "Like I said, it's just a theory. But, I've been having a few bad feelings about Xemnas and the whole Organization for awhile now."

Roxas sighed. "I guess that's just another reason I have to leave. I'm sorry, Axel but I can't stay here; the Dusks are after me and I need to find out why the keyblade chose me-"

"Then I'm coming with you!" Axel suddenly interrupted.

"You're... What?" Asked Roxas.

"I said I'm coming with you." Axel replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to go back to the Organization if it means abandoning you."

"Axel, are you sure about this?"

The red-haired nobody nodded in confidence. "I've made up my mind. I'm leaving the Organization behind me."

Roxas couldn't help but smile up at him. He really was a good friend. "Thank you, Axel."

"Don't mention it." Axel replied, affectionately stroking her hair and placing a small kiss on her forehead. "This is what friends are for, right? We gotta stick together now that we're both traitors."

"Yeah. We've only got each other now." Roxas blushed, but their moment ended at the sound of Dusks prowling the streets. "Come on, we better get moving."

Axel nodded as they both pulled their hoods over their heads. "Yeah we better get moving." Without another word, they took each other's hands and darted back into the rainy streets.

However, neither one of them noticed that someone had been following them the entire time. Standing atop Memory's skyscraper dressed in an Organization coat with a black blindfold covering his eyes, was Riku. He was snarling down at Roxas and Axel and if you could see his eyes, you could tell he was glaring too.

"I didn't expect this." He growled. "It sounds like it's going to be just a bit harder to get Sora back. But I won't give up. I won't let her nobody stand in my way."

 **Hope you guys liked what I did for this chapter! The final one will be Fem!VentusXTerra so let me know if you have any ideas for that one! Catch you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Here we are with the final chapter of Shinrai Atsune's request! Sorry it took so long. For this chapter we will be focusing on Fem!Ventus X Terra set in the final battle of Birth by Sleep. Hope you all enjoy it and I still claim no ownership. Everything Kingdom Hearts related belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

Terra was facing the hardest battle of his life. He never thought he'd have to fight against Master Xehanort, one of the men he looked up to. But there he was desperately dodging attacks from millions of old keyblades in the middle of the desert-ridden graveyard. Master Xehanort watched him from atop a pillar, seemingly amused by Terra's struggles.

His female companions were having just as hard a time as he was, if not worse. Aqua had immediately become swamped by hordes of unversed too powerful for even a Keyblade Master to handle. It hadn't been long into her battle before she was knocked unconscious and nearly ripped apart by the monsters. This left Mickey as her only defence against the unversed.

Ventus had been duelling Vanitas for some time now. She was trying her hardest not to use any offensive maneuvers in order to prevent the creation of the X-blade and Vanitas wasn't taking it lightly. The evil masked boy was throwing everything he had at her from throwing the stray lifeless keyblades at her to blasting dark energy at her. Ven was quickly running low on energy and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

Terra himself was scaling the pillar Master Xehanort was on, his Keyblade in hand and ready for battle. Xehanort himself simply smirked and chuckled as Terra got closer and closer to him. It only meant that he was getting closer and closer to his doom. It was inevitable.

Just then, Terra jumped up on to the top of the pillar, glaring at Xehanort with a deadly, threatening look in his eyes. But, Xehanort seemed unfazed by the silent threat.

"Well, Terra. You've certainly improved." The elder Keyblade Master chuckled darkly as he summoned his Keyblade to his hand. "There's still time to change your mind, you know. Join me, Terra. Together with the X-Blade we will conquer the worlds! And see what lies beyond another Keyblade war!"

Terra responded with a snarl. "Never!" He growled. "I'll never help you start a war! Not after what you've done to Master Eraqus - no, my father. I'll never forgive you!"

Master Xehanort responded with another bone-chilling chuckle. "Very well, if you won't join me willingly, then I guess I'll just have to take your body by force! Yes, I will need a stronger, more youthful body if I am going to see what lies beyond the Keyblade war." The elderly Keyblade Master laughed evilly, summoning his dark Keyblade to his hand.

Terra cringed a little at the thought of Xehanort taking over his body, but he shook it off and pointed his weapon at his former mentor. "I won't let that happen! Just go ahead and try!" The brunette snarled angrily.

With that, Terra and Xehanort charged at each other with all their strength. Terra found himself fighting harder than usual because he knew what was at stake. If he let Xehanort win it wouldn't just be him and his friends who would suffer, but the countless other worlds too. No matter what, he would keep pushing himself to fight harder and harder. He knew he had to push himself to his absolute limit. But despite his best efforts it seemed Xehanort wasn't getting weakened at all.

"Don't you know this is futile, Terra?" Laughed Master Xehanort. "Why don't you just give in to me?"

"That'll never happen!" Terra snarled through gritted teeth.

"Terra!" A voice exclaimed fearfully. Terra turned his head, finding one of his friends had scaled the stone pillar in an attempt to help him. Like Terra and Aqua, she was dressed in full-body keyblade armor but hers was green, blue and black. Her hair was short and blonde done in a half-ponytail and her eyes were blue.

"Ven?!" Terra gasped in surprise. "What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

The younger blonde girl shook her head in protest. "No I can't! I have to help you!"

At the sight of his former apprentice, Master Xehanort smirked darkly. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

"Get away from Terra, you monster!" Ven screamed as she raised her Keybkade and rushed towards Terra's side. But, before she could cause any type of damage to her former master, she was attacked and grabbed from behind.

Seeing the scene unfold before him, Terra released a gasp of fear. "Ven no!" When the dust settled, he clearly saw Vanitas standing behind Xehanort with his hands tightly holding on to Ven's wrists, holding her hostage against his chest. Her keyblades had disappeared and she was clearly struggling to try and get away from the dark boy.

"Hey! Stop it! Let me go!" Ven squirmed.

"Sorry, not a chance, Ventus." Purred Vanitas, leaning his masked face closer to her, sending a shiver down her spine.

While Terra stood there in fear for his friend, Xehanort laughed darkly and evilly. Now he had Terra right where he wanted him.

"My my, now this is quite the predicament, isn't it, Terra?" Grinned the dark Keyblades Master, amused as he watched the young girl try to struggle against Vanitas.

Terra snarled at the old man in anger. "Xehanort, what are you doing?! Let Ven go!"

But Master Xehanort simply laughed at him. "So sorry but that's not going to happen. I still need her to complete the X-blade after all. So no, I won't be letting her go anytime soon. But, there is a way you can help her."

"And what would that be?" Questioned Terra cautiously.

Xehanort grinned. "Give yourself up to me. Allow me to take over your body just as I wished.

"And if I don't?" Challenged Terra.

"Then as soon as I'm done with her, I'll have Vanitas destroy her." Xehanort's grin grew wider as he saw an expression of despair creep up onto Terra's face.

"Terra! No you can't! Don't worry about me! You can't let him take your body!" Ven protested.

"Shut up girl!" Vanitas snarled as he roughly twisted her arms behind her back and pushed her to her knees, caused her to release a cry of pain.

Terra clenched his teeth as he looked between Master Xehanort and Ven. He knew letting the wicked man take over his body could only mean horrible things for the world's but he still couldn't stand the thought of Ven being in danger because of him. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt. No matter what, he had to keep her safe.

Sighing in defeat, Terra allowed his armor to dissapear and dismissed his keyblade. "Alright, Xehanort. You win. I... I'll let you take over my body. Just please don't hurt Ven."

"What?!" Ven exclaimed as she struggled to try and move out of Vanitas's grip but was unable to. "Terra what are you saying?! Why would you do that?!"

Terra gazed at his friend sadly. "Because you mean the worlds to me and I can't stand the thought of you in danger. I'd gladly give up my heart if it meant you'd be safe. Because that's how much I care about you.

"Terra..." Ven murmured, honestly touched.

But, the moment was interrupted by Vanitas's dark laughter. "As touching a moment this is, it's making me sick." The dark boy groaned. "Can we hurry this up?"

"Yes, of course " Xehanort smirked pointing his weapon directly at Terra. "I hope you had fun while you could, Terra. Not to worry, your body will serve me well."

Taking a deep breath, Tearra spread his arms wide and closed his eyes, ready for impact.

But Ven found herself unable to accept her friend's fate. Time seemed to slow down as Xehanort was about to penetrate Terra's heart, she couldn't bear to have this happen. And just before the dark Keyblade Master could harm Terra, Ventus broke free of Vanitas and rushed to Terra, grabbing him and summoning her keyblade glider.

Thing started moving so fast for Ven. Once she had grabbed Terra, she had soared to where Mickey was hauling an unconscious Aqua and teleporting away with the star shard. She followed the blinking light of the star shard straight back into space.

But all that adrenaline soon caught up to he and before she knew it, her entire world had turned black.

The next moment her eyes opened, she found herself in the familiar space of Merlin's house in Radiant Garden laying on a soft bed. Slowly, Ven sat up on the bed and looked down at herself, finding that her armor had been dismissed, leaving her in her casual clothes.

"What? How did I get here?" Wondered Ventus out loud.

"I brought you here." A familiar voice spoke. Ven looked to the other side of the room, finding Terra sitting in a chair near him was two ther beds hosting sworn-out Aqua and Mickey. "It was the closest world I could get to from the Keyblade Graveyard."

Seeing him, Aqua and Mickey were safe, Ven couldn't help but smile. "I'm so happy everyone's okay."

But Terra released a sigh and started walking towards her. "Ven, what were you thinking?! Why would you risk yourself like that? What if you hadn't gotten away? You would have been in even more danger than you were before."

"I couldn't just stand there like a weak hostage!" Protested Ven as Terra sat down next to her. "I can't stand the thought of you being in danger either. I... I love you. I mean, I-" she stuttered and blushed.

But, before she could say anything else, Terra grasped her shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss on the lips. Ven seemed a little stunned at first but soon relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his strong body. Too soon their kiss ended, leaving them both to look into each other's eyes.i

Terra blushed. "I... In case it wasn't obvious; I love you too." He said. "I was so scared when Xehanort and Vanitas threatened you, I wanted to do anything I could to save you."

"We'll defeat them." Ven reassured him. "But we'll do it together."

"Right. Together." Terra nodded as he and Ven kissed again.

 **And so ends Genderbent Hearts! This was a hard request to write, but I had fun with it :) I hope you all enjoyed it, especially you, Shinrai Atsune! See you all later!**


End file.
